


Birthdays

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Baby Labor, Baby Sam, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthing, Braxton Hick Contractions, Cute Sam, Dean Feels Bad, Dean Goes Into Labor, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Graphic Description, Graphic description of birth, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Screaming, Understanding Sam, contractions, cursing, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's little Sammy's fifth birthday.</p><p>Will it be someone else's too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to just post this. If you don't like the fact I skipped a month, then... I'm sorry but I can't take it back.

Dean groaned, getting pulled from his sleep.

Stupid Braxton Hicks contractions.

God, the real contractions were gonna suck ass.

Poor Cas.

Dean knew he was gonna be one of those to curse at their mate while in labor.

Who was going to watch Sammy when the two were in the room? Maybe Gabriel would?

Dean got up, finding it pointless to go back to sleep when it was 9am.

He walked to the kitchen, passing the calendar on the wall. He stopped and took a step back, looking at the calendar.

Sam's birthday was in a day and Dean was due anytime this week.

Fuck.

Dean walked, as fast he could manage, back to his room. Cas was still sleeping.

Dean grabbed a pillow and whacked Cas with it.

"W-What!? What?" Cas turned to Dean, "Why'd you wack me with a pillow?"

"Sam's birthday is tomorrow! He's turning five. We need to get invitations out and plan a party and I'm almost due Cas! What if I have her tomorrow???? I can't have her on Sammy's birthday! It's his special day!"

Cas sat up, pulling Dean on his lap. He took his face in his hands, "It's alright Dean. We'll set a party up, invite Sam's friends and have some of the adults he knows over too. We'll rent a bounce house and we'll just go with it. If she comes, then she comes. We can't really help it Dean. It's whenever she wants to come out."

Dean nodded, Cas wiped the tears that had fallen away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had gotten invitations and had them sent out within the next hour, giving a number to RSVP at. They were lucky to find a bounce house rental and had them coming tomorrow at 10am.

Dean stood up and made to go get water, a Braxton contraction made him hunch over though.

"Ugh."

Cas stood up, "You okay?"

Dean waved him off, "False contractions, help prepare for the real ones."

"You sure their not-"

Dean shook his head, "Their not. They'll be a lot more intense. I'll be cursing you to hell when they start, trust me."

Cas nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Dean woke Sam up with Chocolate-Chip pancakes.

"Happy Birthday Sammy."

Sam's mouth was watering, "Thanks De!"

Dean chuckled, getting plates for him and Cas.

"So Sammy, we are having a party at 12, so you need to get ready kid."

Sam looked up excited, "Really!?"

Dean smiled and nodded, "Yes. So let's get you bathed and into some fresh clothes!"

Sam stood up and ran to his room, Dean stood up, grunting as a contraction hit.

"You okay?"

Dean nodded, "Ya." He left after Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a last minute thing, a lot of people had came.

The party was in full swing.

Dean had been feeling uncomfortable but waved it off.

They were cutting the cake when he felt it. Dean stopped mid cut.

He stood up fully and went inside. Cas frowned.

Dean bent over a chair, the pain coming fast. He breathed deeply, in and out.

"Shit, shit, shit. Fuck!"

Cas finished cutting cake then told Gabriel to watch everyone while he checked on Dean.

He walked inside and saw Dean bent over, pants getting soaked.

"Dean!"

"Fuck! This fucking hurts!"

Cas ran to Dean, supporting him, "We need to get you to a hospital-"

"No! She can't come y-yeeet-shit!"

Cas shook his head, "I don't think we have a choice in the matter Dean."

Dean looked up to Cas with tears in his eyes, "B-But it's Sam's birthday-his party... It's his special day. I don't want to ruin it."

Cas kissed Dean's forehead, "I know baby but you're in labor and you know it. You aren't ruining it."

Dean doubled over in pain, "Fucking christ! This fucking hurts so much."

Cas saw his sister Anna come in, she stopped and stared wide eyed at the couple.

"Anna, go tell everyone that Dean's in labor and I'm taking him to the hospital. You and Gabriel bring Sam to the hospital, if he wants, and watch him, would you?"

She nodded and left right after. Cas tried to help Dean to the car but he was struggling.

"W-we can't leave. I don't w-want to ruin Sam's day!"

Cas gripped Dean, slowly moving him forward, "You either stay home and have a painful delivery or you go to a hospital where it won't be as painful. C'mon Dean, we need the security. You know how some male pregnancies are."

Dean huffed and nodded, letting Cas lead him to the car, Cas grabbed the duffle that was already packed for when Dean went in labor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they were at the hospital and Dean was being rolled away for labor.

Cas stayed behind to make a phone call to Gabriel.

Dean huffed and puffed as he was set up.

"Okay Mr.Winchester-Novak, you'll need to start pushing real soon."

"W-Wait. I w-want my mate here."

"We'll sir we will try to get him here but you need to start pushing."

"I'M NOT DOING JACK SHIT UNTIL MY MATE IS BY MY FUCKING SIDE, NOW YOU GO AND GET THE BASTARD." Dean had taken hold of the doctors coat and yanked him to his face, throwing him back when he was done yelling.

Dean groaned in pain.

The nurses scrambled to go and get Cas and to put the antithetic in Dean's blood stream.

When Cas was by his side, Dean took his hand, "You fucking asshole."

Cas kissed his head.

"Okay Dean. I need you to start pushing."

Dean breathed in and pushed hard, groaning and rolling his head when he was done.

"You're doing good Dean, give me another push."

Dean pushed and pushed with all he had in him.

He fell against the bed after the previous push, out of breath.

A nurse gave Cas a cool towel to wipe Dean with.

"You're doing so good baby."

"Alright Dean, give another push, I can see the head crowning."

Dean grunted and pushed, feeling the baby's head pushing out very little. He could feel his pups head ripping him.

"FUCK! CAS, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED NEAR ME EVER AGAIN WITH YOUR FUCKING DICK! JESUS, HAVE YOUR OWN FUCKING KID."

Dean was huffing and tired, so tired.

"Dean, we need you to give a nice long and hard push, to get the shoulders out."

Dean nodded weakly and got his bearings, squeezing Cas's hand when he bore down.

Dean felt the shoulders slip out and he gasped, whispering, "son of a bitch."

"You're almost there darling, our pup is almost here."

"Alright Dean, you're doing great. Give me another push to push the pup out."

Dean shook his head frantically, "I-I can't. I'm so tired." He stared up to Cas, "I can't Cas, I can't do it anymore. Please. Let it be done. Please don't make me do it."

Cas frowned, he could smell his Omegas distress but knew Dean had to do it, to get their pup into the world.

Cas gave as much of a pep talk as he could, "Sweetheart I know you're tired. You're almost there though. You just need to give one last hard push and then you can be done. You are bringing our pup to this world and that's amazing but she can't come into it without your help. Just give me one last push De. Then you're done and can rest."

Dean was staring at Cas, Cas leaned down and kissed him lightly. Dean nodded when he pulled away.

"You ready Dean? Just need one more push."

Dean nodded, head flopping. He breathed in deep and pushed down hard, screaming.

There was a cry and nurses ran to get blankets.

Dean fell heavily against the bed, happy to be done.

"There's ripping. Nurse I need a sutur and Dean needs to be given a tranexamic acid to stem the blood flow, now."

"W-Wait what? There's bleeding, why is there bleeding?!"

The doctor looked up to Cas, noticing Dean's head lulling, "Sir, this is common for male pregnancies, it's because the hole isn't big enough and so it tips getting the pup out."

The nurse gave the doctor the suture and he quickly sewed it up, "He will need a blood transfusion for the blood loss."

Cas grabbed the doctors arm, "Will he be okay? Will he be able to have another pup?"

The doctor nodded, "He'll be fine after lots of rest, he won't be able to have penetrative sex for a month, until his stitches are healed and dissolved. He will be able to conceive and birth again. I advise not directly after the first born though."

Cas nodded, "Thank you."

Their pup was taken to be cleaned. Cas returned to Deans side, wiping his hair from his sweaty face and cooling him with a wet cloth. Dean was hooked up to a blood transfusion.

"You did so good. Such a good Omega. Our pup is beautiful."

Dean stared lazily at Cas, exhausted from the labor.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Dean was handed the bundle and he smiled down at his pup tiredly.

"Hey baby girl. You took a lot of work getting you here, tired me out."

Cas smiled at the two. The pup opened her eyes and a beautiful dark blue, with specks of green woven in, looking at the world for the first time.

Dean laughed breathily, "so beautiful. Such a beautiful girl."

That was until she started wailing. She had a set of lungs on her.

Dean froze and looked scared, unsure of what to do.

"She's just hungry, were you planning on nursing or formula?" A nurse looked at them expectantly.

"Uh, nursing."

The nurse nodded and started fussing with Dean's top part of his gown.

She helped position the pup and waited to see if she was going to latch on.

Dean frowned, "She can't latch on..."

He started to get upset but the nurse put a stop to his worries, "That's just because she doesn't know how. She'll learn."

After a few moments the pup latched on and Dean relaxed and scooted down, resting the pup against him but still holding her.

The nurse looked from Dean to Cas, "What were you going to name her?"

Dean and Cas shared glances, Cas spoke, "Riley."

The nurse nodded and left to go tell the doctor, claiming to be back real quick.

Cas leaned down and gave Dean a passionate kiss, "You did so wonderful my love. Thank you for bringing her into the world."

Dean leaned up, wanting another kiss, to which Cas gladly gave.

"Looks like you were right Cas, it was a girl."

Cas smiled leaning down to lightly kiss his daughters head.

Cas hadn't held her yet, since it was important for the Omega to hold their pup for a little until they were ready to let someone else hold it, but Cas thought she was beautiful and was so lucky to have her and Dean in his life.

"I think Gabriel and Anna are here with Sam now, I'm going to go let them all know how you two are."

Dean nodded, relaxing at the feel of his daughter nursing.

Dean didn't realize that he doze off until he was awoken from a knock against the door, Riley was done feeding so he fixed his top.

Cas's head popped in, "Are you ready for visitors?"

Dean shrugged but then nodded.

Cas grabbed Sam's hand and led him in, having everyone else stay outside for a moment.

"Hi De! You look tired."

Dean laughed, "I am pretty tired baby boy.  'M sorry I ruined your birthday kiddo."

Sam shook his head, "You didn't ruin it! It was awesome! I get to see my baby niece now! We have the same birthday!"

Dean laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand, "Come here kiddo."

Cas let Sam go and he went running to Dean, Dean made room on the bed for him and Sam hopped up, looking at his niece.

"She so tiny."

Dean smiled, "You were tiny too. I remember when mom had you and I got to hold you, I thought I was going to break you because you were so small. Right Cas?"

Dean and Cas had been dating for a couple months when Dean's mom had Sam, his parents had lived Cas and thought of him family so he was at the hospital with Dean when his mother was in labor.

Cas nodded, "You were."

Sam giggled.

"Are you ready for more people Dean?"

Dean nodded. Cas went to the door and let his family in, they all gathered around Dean.

"She's so beautiful." Anna was close to tears and brought Dean to tears with her.

"I-I know." Little Riley Winchester-Novak had bright blonde hair with her dark blue eyes with specks of green in them.

"What's her name?" Charlie wrapped a arm around her girlfriend, comforting her.

Cas walked over to the side of Dean's bed and stared at his family, "Riley."

Dean sniffled and yawned.

"Want to sleep babe?"

Dean nodded. Cas ushered everyone out, staring they can come see the pup later, Sam stayed though.

Dean handed Cas Riley and snuggled down to sleep, he was exhausted from labor.

Sam layed down with him and cuddled up to him, falling asleep shortly.

Cas stayed in his chair he had taken up and cooed over his new daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! The pup is here. 
> 
> More to come. (:


End file.
